


Devilish

by ashxtodd



Series: Elevator [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Kawanishi is a flawless matchmaker, M/M, Pining Shirabu Kenjirou, Shirabu and Taichi know French, Shirabu is a gay disaster, Shirabu is deadass horny, Study abroad au, Thirsty Shirabu Kenjirou, Trapped In Elevator, kawashira besties agenda, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtodd/pseuds/ashxtodd
Summary: Kawanishi snorts. "And you called me pathetic when the exact same thing with Goshiki happened," he says dryly. "You do realize that like Goshiki, he could probably understand French, right?""Look Taichi, no need to come between my dreams and I, besides there's no way I'd pull a Taichi," he says, trying to convince himself more than anything. "The chances of me pulling a Taichi are slim.""But never none," Kawanishi points out."Stop ruining my happiness and let me thirst in peace," Shirabu groans, rolling his eyes. “Now back to my current dilemma, he’s fucking delectable, do you not understand how painful it is not to get my hands all over him?”-In which Semi Eita does in fact know French and Shirabu Kenjirou gets himself a date in the process.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Elevator [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136105
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Devilish

**Author's Note:**

> Not me writing another elevator fic with the same prompt. I still have no regrets, enjoy

Some people might call Shirabu many things. _Lonely_ is a word that doesn’t describe him in the slightest. Fortunately he’s blessed enough to have a best friend that he’s known for almost two decades now, but that also comes with the price. 

Anyhow, Shirabu does in fact not care about what people talk about him. He doesn’t care about many things in life—sometimes not caring is the best thing to do. His relationship status just happens to be one of them. 

Shirabu has had relationships in the past when he was in France—not many that have lasted longer than a year, but he isn’t _inexperienced,_ he just hasn’t had any relationships ever since he’s come to Japan to study for university. 

So he’s rusty. 

Whatever. Doesn’t matter. 

At least it _shouldn’t_ matter. Like at all. 

Well that was before he’s gaze landed on a certain someone in his goddamn general physics class. 

Shirabu Kenjirou doesn’t get crushes often and he prides himself on it, so when his gaze just won’t leave a certain ash blonde’s head the entirety of their class, Kawanishi instantly knows that Shirabu is _interested_. 

It isn’t often when Shirabu is _interested_ , interested, in an actual human, Kawanishi knows this fact all too well, so unfortunately for Shirabu, he is _beyond_ screwed. 

“So,” Kawanishi starts conversely, his tone on the edge of teasing as they walk out of their class. Shirabu closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath to mentally prepare himself for the teasing that he’s aware is about to come and destroy him. “When were you planning to tell me about your new infatuation?” He asks dryly, not even bothering to hide the amusement behind his voice. 

“I am _not_ infatuated with Semi-san,” he says dully, focusing on walking to their dorm building instead of going to face his best friend, because he can feel Kawanishi’s burning gaze on his already hot face. 

“I didn’t even say who, yet here you are naming people," Kawanishi states, his voice sounding extremely entertained by Shirabu's dilemma. 

That’s when Shirabu realizes his poor choice of wording.

_Shit_. 

He opens his mouth, to try and salvage any dignity that he has left, but the more he thinks over it, nothing can save him and make him regain what he has already lost. Why must everything be against him? Why couldn’t he go back to the week Kawanishi made an ass out of himself? 

He ultimately ends up shutting up, not sparing Kawanishi a glance, as he continues to walk forward towards their dorm building.

Kawanishi doesn't say anything either—not even commenting on his haste to get to their dorm, which is a miracle and a half if he’s ever seen one. 

The silence is very much appreciated. 

(Especially over Kawanishi’s big mouth that does nothing but torment Shirabu all day long. A tragedy truly.)

At least for a while. 

Five minutes later and the bane of his existence opens his mouth again, making him want to _cry_. "So, his name's Semi, huh?" He asks, his tone deadpan but teasing nonetheless and Shirabu has never wanted to hit his head on a wall more. 

One might think that he’d get used to his best friend being all up in his business being a nosey little shit, mocking him as if there were no tomorrow—but no, that is in fact not the case, because if anything, over the years it’s just gotten more unbearable.

" _Shut up,_ " Shirabu mutters, biting his bottom lip, as he practically sprints towards the elevator, a dark blush forming on his cheeks, embarrassment surging through his veins. It's as if Kawanishi _wants_ him to die. 

" _What?_ " Kawanishi asks, sounding flabbergasted,jogging, catching up to him. "I'm just asking, my god." The ginger says, as if he just can’t take the hint and drop the subject already—Shirabu wants to drop-kick him.

"And I'd appreciate it better if you didn't," Shirabu says, his voice aloof, as he keeps his gaze down to his feet as he walks, ignoring his best friend’s existence entirely—or at least _trying_ to.

“You can’t always get what you want,” Kawanishi says dramatically, as if they were in a soap opera and not real life. 

Shirabu lets out an irritated sigh. “For the last time, drop it, Taichi, my feelings towards Semi-san aren’t important right now.” He practically pleads, desperately hoping that Kawanishi changes the subject, because talking about crushes is not his strong suit—like in the slightest.

"Oh no, you're already in deep," Kawanishi says to no one in particular, but it’s obviously aimed at him and he can’t help but scowl.

What is that supposed to mean?

(Faintly he thinks that if he were in a soap opera instead, his feelings would be less dramaticized.)

"How am I the one who’s in deep when you're literally the one who was talking with his boyfriend till 5 A.M?" He asks, glaring at the ginger, as he simultaneously shudders thinking about how he couldn’t sleep the entire night because Kawanishi and Goshiki just decided to have phone sex. 

_Curse them_ , he thinks. 

It was a horrible night. _Never again_. 

Kawanishi clicks his tongue. "You see, Kenjirou, unlike you, I'm in a relationship." He says smugly, as if it were actually something to brag about. 

Shirabu is perfectly content with being single, thank you very much. 

(Internally though, his mind wanders to those back muscles that Shirabu could make out from the guy’s shirt, or even the way he snorted at something his friend said—or the time Semi had glanced in his direction for a moment too long, staring into his eyes intensely—if it had been Shirabu’s jerking off material for the next week or so, no one had to know.)

"Surprisingly," he mumbles, rolling his eyes, suppressing his thoughts and most definitely trying his hardest to distract himself, before he accidentally pops a boner—public boners are most definitely not on his bucket list nor his thing. "Honestly if I were Goshiki, I'd never date you, especially after the stunt you pulled, like a fucking creep might I add." 

(Faintly he recalls Kawanishi talking about how Goshiki is the cutest angel to ever exist and then Shirabu started lecturing him and then Goshiki announced that he also in fact knew French. 

It was hilarious if Shirabu’s being honest. Blackmail material of the century. 

Even if it gave him second hand embarrassment.)

Kawanishi flushes, while Shirabu practically sees the dread behind his eyes, making him feel extremely pleased. "We don't talk about that," he says gravely, as if they were talking about a funeral. 

_Such a drama queen_. 

"Yes we do," Shirabu says, pleasantly smiling—he feels like what one might call a synonym of smug. "The way you embarrassed yourself will never not fail to make me laugh." He says dryly, not even trying to hide how amusing he found the whole situation.

"No, no, no, right now we're talking about _you_ , Shirabu Kenjirou," Kawanishi says, pointedly looking at him. "You and your _little_ crush." The way he says it, makes Shirabu want to run for his life, because it’s as if he knows something Shirabu doesn’t, with that clear shimmer in his eyes.

It’s not many times when Shirabu is scared by his best friend. Sadly it seems that today the world is not on his side. 

"I do not have a crush," he denies, huffing, you know, like a _liar_. 

He isn’t quite sure why he’s still trying to defend himself and say that he doesn’t have feelings for Semi, when it’s already quite clear to Kawanishi that he does. 

_Whatever_.

Kawanishi looks at him unimpressed. "Uh huh, so if I were to tell you that he was in the elevator that we're supposed to walk into, it wouldn't bother you at all?" He asks, sounding unbothered. 

At that, Shirabu turns his head with such speed that he’d probably be awarded if he were back in highschool. When he does so, his eyes find that familiar mop of ash blonde hair, and that face with sharp features that he's seen stolen glimpses off, the defined and toned muscles—and shit, he is in fact in the elevator that they just step in.

His throat tightens as he can’t seem to keep his bewildered eyes off of Semi, all the while Kawanishi presses the button to their floor, smirking at Semi as if there were some ungodly scheme going on. 

Semi is beyond attractive in his black skinny jeans and green hoodie. 

Shirabu is so, so fucked.

“It’s not fair,” Shirabu mumbles in french, as Kawanishi pulls out his phone, typing what Shirabu can only assume is a text to Goshiki. 

“What’s not fair?” Kawanishi asks, not even looking up, as he visibly bites his inner cheek. 

“His looks,” he says scathingly, as he narrows his eyes at Semi’s broad and oh so delicious back. “They’re taunting me, teasing me with all these sinful images in my head, telling me everything I want to happen to me.” He’s acutely aware of how melodramatic he sounds. He just doesn’t care, not when Semi looks like he came straight out of Shirabu’s wet dreams, and now he’s here, just _here_.

It’s as if the world is baiting him. 

Beside him, Kawanishi snorts. "And you called me pathetic when the exact same thing with Goshiki happened," he says dryly. "You do realize that like Goshiki, he could probably understand French, right?" 

"Look Taichi, no need to come between my dreams and I, besides there's no way I'd pull a Taichi," he says, trying to convince himself more than anything. "The chances of me pulling a Taichi are slim." 

"But never none," Kawanishi points out.

"Stop ruining my happiness and let me thirst in peace," Shirabu groans, rolling his eyes. “Now back to my current dilemma, he’s fucking delectable, do you not understand how painful it is not to get my hands all over him?”

Kawanishi raises an eyebrow. "So you're going to thirst for him? I thought you didn't have a crush on him, Kenjirou," 

"My feelings are none of your business," he hisses.

"Oh but they are," Kawanishi says with a twinkle in his eye, as he continues to type something on his phone.

"Who are you texting?" He asks extremely irked with his best friend’s lack of response to his mental breakdown over a _man—_ he never really thought this day would ever come, but life is strange, he guesses. 

Kawanishi doesn’t skip a beat as he replies, “Tsutomu.” 

The answer rolls out almost a little _too_ easy. Somehow Shirabu’s certain that his best friend’s lying, but he tries not to dwell on that.

Not when he has better things to do. 

" _Gross_ ," Shirabu mumbles. 

"You're the gross one for thirsting over this guy," Kawanishi says coldly. 

"As if you didn't do the same thing, you hypocrite,"

"Okay then whatever, go thirst over him, I don't care," Kawanishi shrugs, going back to his phone. 

Shirabu shuts up for a moment, before going, "don't you think the elevator is taking too long?" 

It’s true. It’s as if the universe wants to agonize him by staying in the presence of a supermodel also known as the man of his dreams that has ruined all men for him and at this point, he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get a boyfriend after this. 

Kawanishi shrugs. "Tsutomu said the elevator keeps getting stuck this past week, the school said they'd fix it later, but it'll start working again," 

"Oh, okay," Shirabu says hesitantly, as he tries to keep his thoughts on a down low and not get a fightful boner, _yikes_. 

"Uh huh,"

Shirabu's eyes wander to Semi's back and he can't help but _swoon_. No man should be able to be this well-built, but also not too well-built—just in between, just the way Shirabu likes it—seriously can this guy get even more his type? "You know, I'd let him crush me with his arms," Shirabu mutters.

"I'm not surprised,"

"No but for real," Shirabu says. "I don't think he realizes how hot he is, oh my god." 

"Oh?" Kawanishi says, sounding as if he were on the verge of pain, but the stupid grin on his face is a clear indiction that he’s two minutes away from laughing his ass off. "Do elaborate." 

Shirabu groans. "Okay fine, I admit, I do have a crush on him, are you happy now?" 

"Perfect, now tell me details," 

Shirabu doesn’t get how Kawanishi goes from being disgusted by his comments, to asking him to say more. Either way, he’s happy to oblige. 

"You know when you get that weird twisting feeling in your stomach that makes you want to like die but in a good way?" 

"Butterflies in your stomach? The warm and fuzzies?" Kawanishi asks, nodding his head in understanding. 

"Yes that," Shirabu says, snapping his fingers, as he pouts. "That's what I feel about this guy, for all I know we could be soulmates."

"So now you've started believing in soulmates, _Mr.Love-Doesn't-Exist?_ " 

"Call it a change of heart," he dismisses.

"I'm convinced." 

Shirabu sighs. "I wish I could have his biological children, not gonna lie I've thought a lot about that." 

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you can't," 

"I know, damnit, but like _imagine_." 

"I don't want to because if I did, I'd have to imagine you two having sex," 

"Oh yes the sex," 

"Oh God, no please," 

“No listen,” Shirabu insists. “I’m not trying to sound like a creep or anything, but with him being this handsome and being blissfully unaware about his own looks, I’m betting that he’s actually packing.” 

Kawanishi snorts. “You’re making a bet on his dick size?” 

Shirabu shakes his head. “It is but a mere observation.” He states (as if he hasn’t been masturbating to the thought of Semi for weeks). 

Kawanishi hums, as he shoves his phone back into his pocket, pressing his lips to conceal the growing smile—or smirk on his face, that is clearly visible to Shirabu.

Shirabu narrows his eyes at him. 

“You do realize that he can understand you, right?” Kawanishi says calmly, only the hint of amusement in his voice.

Shirabu’s breath hitches. _Surely_ he heard wrong, he thinks, as dread suddenly fills his veins. This is not a funny joke. 

“What—”

This time, Kawanishi doesn’t even bother to hide his smirk, as he bites his bottom lip, speaking deliberately slow, “Semi can understand French.”

His stomach drops as he hears this, instantly turning his head to look at Semi, who’s now staring back at him, with a clear blush dusting his cheeks, a sheepish smile on his lips as he fiddles with his fingers. 

“ _What the fuck._ ” Shirabu says out loud. Is this some sort of sick joke? He desperately hopes it is.

“I mean yeah,” Semi suddenly speaks up, his french flawless, as he looks at everywhere except Shirabu.. ‘I can understand you.” He confirms.

All color vanishes from Shirabu’s body and all he can do is stare at Semi. “ _What?”_ He barely whimpers out. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry for not saying anything before, but uh Taichi-kun sort of put me up to this,” Semi says sheepishly.

“You did _what?_ ” Shirabu practically yells at Kawanishi, who just grins at him. “ _How could you?_ I thought we were friends?”

Kawanishi shrugs, snorting. “I did it for you,”

Shirabu gapes at him. “I’m—”

“Before you kill him,” Semi intervenes right as Shirabu is about to deck Kawanishi. “I actually liked you before all of this and uh...he just offered his help.” 

Shirabu can imagine how tortuous it must be working with Kawanishi, as he scowls. 

But then oh, Semi’s words finally start settling in.

Semi _likes_ him.

Shirabu gapes again.

“ _Oh my god,_ Taichi you wonderful pretty bastard,” 

“I know,”

“Fuck you and take the compliment,”

“Fuck off and go kiss Semi already, _God_.” Kawanishi says, rolling his eyes, as he practically sneers at Shirabu. 

“ _Taichi!_ ” He exclaims, color rushing to his cheeks once again. 

Why is Kawanishi his best friend, god damnit. 

“Actually I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea.” Semi says nonchalantly as if Kawanishi didn’t just tell them to make out. 

“You!” Shirabu says, pointing a finger at Semi, who looks at him astonished, tensing at the sudden confrontation. Shirabu scowls. “You shut your pretty little mouth up, I’m having a heart to heart with my best friend right now, I’ll get back to you later, _pretty boy.”_

This time it’s Semi whose jaw is dropped. 

Kawanishi gags. “You just called him pretty twice in the same sentence, please shut up and do something about that sexual tension first,” 

“Shut the fuck up, Taichi!”

“I actually agree with Taichi-kun,” Semi says hesitantly.

Shirabu groans, his body moving on its own accord, as his fist grabs the front of Semi’s hoodie, pulling him down to his own level, as he presses his lips on top of Semi’s, catching both himself and Semi off guard. 

“That good enough with you, Semi-san?” he mumbles as they pull away, staring straight into Semi’s wide eyes, trying to sound as smooth as he can, even if he feels like a mess inside. 

He just did _that. Holy shit_. 

Kawanishi makes another gagging noise, while Semi nods at him dumbly. “Yes sir,” 

“Good,” he mutters, still not letting go of Semi’s hoodie, their faces still practically squished together. “Then I suppose I’ll see you on Saturday, Semi-san.”

Again, Semi nods. “Yes.”

“Okay—” 

This time, Semi cups his cheek, pressing their lips together one last time, right as the elevator door opens with a ding, surprising Shirabu. “I’ll pick you up at seven.” Semi says seriously, as Shirabu’s hold on him loosens and he nods at him. 

“Okay,”

“Alright, now come on lovebirds, you can talk later,” Kawanishi says, as he drags Shirabu out the elevator. 

Semi smiles at him, waving at him as the elevator door closes.

Maybe he isn’t so rusty after all. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So like I wrote this because I wanted to write a shit ton of a fics before my flight. So when this probably posts, it'll be 4th February and I'll hopefully be getting on my plane (let's hope lmao), anyway, this was very fun to write, I do recommend reading the first kawagoshi fic too cos personally, it's very funny (imo anyway), 
> 
> Anyhow, thank you for reading <3
> 
> Follow me on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/ashxtodd):)


End file.
